


Oblivion

by JustanInnocentWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pidge ships it, everyone ships it, hunk ships it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustanInnocentWriter/pseuds/JustanInnocentWriter
Summary: “I mean, I didn’t try to, but it made me look good, so whatever.”, he replied.Is he trying to be obnoxious, or does it just come naturally..? Keith wondered.“Mmmhm. Blame your failure on me.”, Lance retorted, grinning, and shoved the shorter boys shoulder. He proceeded to take off his helmet and suit, revealing a light blue t-shirt underneath.“You’re so arrogant.”, Keith commented and sighed.“You’ve gotta admit that you love me, though!”, Lance chimed.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is really short, I'm sorry. This was just to get me out of writer's block for my Destiel fic, but it's cute so I think I'll continue it. I'll add some Shiro x Allura stuff later on.

The paladins had just gotten back from another visit to Olkari. Pidge was extremely excited to go back there and was basically a huge fangirl the entire time. That was interrupted when a Galra war fleet decided to show up and attack them. Keith had missed a crucial shot to one of the ships, but luckily, Lance had been able to hit them. They were now all back in the castle with Coran and Allura.

 

“Keeeeith, I can’t believe you missed that shot! You’re lucky that I was there to save you.”, Lance exclaimed, with a smug grin, as the team walked through the castle.

 

Keith groaned. “It’s not my fault that your lion jumped directly in front of me before I shot.”

 

It was partially true, the Blue Lion had zoomed in front of Red when Keith was aiming for a ship, causing him to miss. Though, Lance hadn’t done it on purpose. None of the other paladins were there to see it, so everyone just thought that Keith missed a shot.

 

“I mean, I didn’t try to, but it made me look good, so whatever.”, he replied.

 

 _Is he trying to be obnoxious, or does it just come naturally..?_   Keith wondered.

 

“Mmmhm. Blame your failure on me.”, Lance retorted, grinning, and shoved the shorter boys shoulder. He proceeded to take off his helmet and suit, revealing a light blue t-shirt underneath.

 

“You’re so arrogant.”, Keith commented and sighed.

 

“You’ve gotta admit that you love me, though!”, Lance chimed.

 

“Ugh, just stop it, Lance.”, Keith rolled his eyes and turned to walk to his room, but he could feel a slight grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Sure, maybe Keith seemed bothered with Lance, but he did enjoy the other boy's presence. Even if he was really annoying.

 

As Lance turned towards the kitchen, Shiro stopped him.

 

“Hey, nice shot today. Maybe you really are our ‘sharpshooter’.”, he commented, a tender smile on his face.

 

Allura walked in. “Yes, fantastic job!”, she said, grinning.

 

“Thanks!”, Lance grinned and nodded, obviously proud of himself. His expression suddenly darkened. “Hey!! I wasn’t your sharpshooter before?!”, he exclaimed, kind of in a joking manner, but he was also partially offended.

 

“Well… You hadn’t really proven yourself before today…”, Shiro started to say but realized that it sounded quite rude. His face flushed a shade of pink. Lance didn’t look impressed. “U-um, but that obviously doesn’t mean you’re not a valuable member of the team! I don’t know what we would do without you.”, he reassured Lance, which made him grin, and walked out of the room with Allura.

 

Lance scavenged through the kitchen for something decent to eat that wasn’t green goop, and Keith walked in to get a drink without him noticing. He was standing in the doorway, about to say something to the taller boy when he overheard something.

 

 _Wait. Is he humming the freaking Thomas the Tank Engine theme song…? I’mー Seriously?_ Keith thought to himself and buried his face in his hand, silently making a note to blackmail Lance with that later.

 

“Lance, hey.”, Keith greeted the other paladin, which made him shriek and nearly trip over his own feet.

 

“MMM. Don’t sneak up on me like that, jeez!!!”, Lance exclaimed.

 

Keith smirked. “I wasn’t trying to.”

 

“Hmph. Whatever.”, Lance replied.

 

Keith thought it was cute how red his face got because of that incident. He was obviously embarrassed.

 

“Oh, by the way, were you humming the, um, Thomas theme song..?”, Keith asked him, and snorted.

 

Lance’s eyes widened and his face turned red as a tomato. “W-what? No. I, um…”, he stammered, looking away from Keith.

 

Hunk chose this exact moment to walk in on them. “Oooh, Lance, why are you blushing? What happened here?”, Hunk asked, very dramatically, and trying to hint at something. Keith understood what he meant, and felt colour flush his cheeks. Lance had absolutely no clue what Hunk was talking about.

 

“Um. What?”, Lance was really confused.

 

Hunk sighed. Lance was so oblivious to Keith liking him. Obviously, Keith didn’t want to be Lance’s rival, but Lance never understood that for some reason.

 

It was getting late. “You guys have gotta get some sleep. Night!”, Hunk strolled out of the kitchen with some food and went to sleep. Lance followed him out, leaving Keith alone to replay what had just happened with Lance multiple times in his head.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith smirked. “Oh my god, what did you do?” Lance didn’t answer. “Seriously, tell me!”, he urged Lance and elbowed him.
> 
> “I was… binge-watching Doctor Who.” Lance’s face turned a darker shade than normal.
> 
> Keith laughed at that. Lance didn’t seem like the kind of person who’d watch that show. It also made him happy, though, because Keith had a secret obsession with Doctor Who. He knocked on Pidge’s door to wake her up, and they made their way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters are so short, I apologize whoops

The next morning, Keith was the first to be awake. He was still in his plaid pajama bottoms when he banged on Lance’s door to wake him up and heard some rustling from behind the door. Keith was greeted with a half-asleep Lance, who still had scruffy hair and was wearing navy blue pajama bottoms.

 

 _How can someone look cute even when they’re not trying to?_ Keith thought to himself.

 

“Mmm… What d’you want…?”, Lance asked, leaning on the doorframe less than a foot away from Keith.

 

“I was just… um… waking you up.”, Keith stammered, feeling heat flush his face.

 

Lance sighed. “Don’t wake me up so early next time! It’s only…”, he glanced over at his clock to check the time. “10:00 in the morning? Jeez. You’re up early.”, Lance commented, and groaned, stretching.

 

“Early?! Ten is… early?”, Keith exclaimed, confused.

 

“Um, yes! I need my beauty sleep, obviously.”, Lance responded, and smirked. That comment made Keith flush a darker shade of red. “Why do you keep blushing?”, he asked.

 

How was Keith supposed to answer to that?! He didn’t know why he couldn’t speak properly or why he kept blushing around Lance, though it was painfully obvious to everyone else.

 

“Um… I, um… It’s warm in here. I’m just sensitive to heat.”, Keith managed to choke out. Keith’s struggle to speak made Lance laugh and Keith shoved his chest gently to make him stop. Lance walked back into his room, and Keith followed.

 

“Is anyone else up?”, Lance asked, fixing his hair in the mirror, with Keith watching him attentively.

 

“Except for Allura, no. Just us.”, Keith answered. “I was just about to go wake the rest of them up. Want to come?”

 

Lance groaned, obviously still tired. “I guess. Gimme a second.” He continued to fix his hair, and eventually, they started walking down the hallway. Keith was a bit concerned about Lance because lately, it didn’t seem like he’d been sleeping enough.

 

“Hey, Lance? When did you go to sleep last night?”, he asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Um… one? Maybe two?”, Lance responded.

 

“W-wait, seriously? You went into your room around ten! What were you doing..?”, Keith asked, and knocked on Hunk’s door to wake him up.

 

They continued to walk down to Pidge’s room. “Nothing.”, Lance answered, and looked away. Keith could tell that he was embarrassed.

 

Keith smirked. “Oh my god, what did you do?” Lance didn’t answer. “Seriously, tell me!”, he urged Lance and elbowed him.

 

“I was… binge-watching Doctor Who.” Lance’s face turned a darker shade than normal.

 

Keith laughed at that. Lance didn’t seem like the kind of person who’d watch that show. It also made him happy, though, because Keith had a secret obsession with Doctor Who. He knocked on Pidge’s door to wake her up, and they made their way to the kitchen.

 

“Hey, don’t laugh! I’ve seen the Harry Potter posters in your room. I’ve also heard you crying while binge-watching the movies.” That part made Keith flush red, it was pretty embarrassing. “So you can’t say ANYTHING about obsessions.”, Lance exclaimed, making dramatic gestures.

 

The pair burst out laughing, and Lance had to put his arm on Keith’s shoulder to stop him from toppling over. Pidge chose that moment to walk out of her room.

 

“Oh. My. Gosh!! You guys are finally getting along!”, she squealed, beaming.

 

Neither Lance nor Keith knew how to respond to that.

 

“Um… Yeah?”, Lance eventually replied. “Keith’s a pretty cool guy. Sometimes.”

 

Keith laughed. “You’re okay, too, Lance. I guess.”

 

The paladins, Allura, and Coran made their way down to the kitchen to eat breakfast, even though it was already 10:30 a.m.

 

Coran pulled out some leftovers from the other day and handed some to everyone.

 

“Coran, you actually made good food for once!”, Lance exclaimed with a grin.

 

“Why, thank you!”, Coran responded.

 

“Excuse me? I made this!”, Hunk spouted with food still in his mouth and crossed his arms.

 

“Oh. Well, Coran, you haven’t made any good food then. Ever.”, Lance shrugged, and everyone except Coran tried but failed to hold back laughter.

 

“Hmph. Fine.”, Coran replied.

 

The team ate and joked around for at least thirty minutes. Then, Pidge looked at Hunk and signaled for him to do something.

 

“I’ve, um, gotta go. So do you, Coran. Allura too. And Shiro. C’mon, guys, let’s goooo!”, Hunk announced. He pulled out Allura’s chair from underneath her, causing her to screech quietly in surprise. He did the same to Coran, who squealed loudly and fell to the ground, knocking his food everywhere. Hunk pulled them out of the room, and Shiro reluctantly followed. Pidge waved goodbye and ran after them, giggling quietly, leaving Keith alone with Lance. There was a moment of awkward silence.

 

“Whadd’ya think they had to do?”, Lance asked Keith, with food still in his mouth.

 

“Um… I don’t know…”, Keith responded, awkwardly. Lance moved over to the chair beside Keith. Pidge was peeking around the corner, watching them and grinning. They were silent for the rest of the meal, neither one knowing what to say.

 

“Okay. I’ve gotta go… watch something.”, Lance said and winked.

 

Keith laughed and ran his hand through his hair. “Well, have fun.” Lance grinned and turned to walk away. “Wait, Lance?”

 

“Yeah?”, he responded, looking a bit concerned.

 

“Could I maybe watch with you?”, Keith blurted out, not thinking about what he said. _Oh my god. Did I just…_ , he thought, his eyes widening.

 

Lance looked surprised. “Um! Y-yeah! Sure.”, Lance stammered. Keith followed him to his room, feeling excited, but also really nervous. Pidge noticed them walking toward her and ran away beaming, ecstatic that they were finally warming up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lordy I'm running out of ideas... whoops... bUT I'm excited to write the Doctor Who watching scene aaa


	3. Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DOCTOR WHO WATCHING SCENE
> 
>  
> 
> ft. a klance race + collision

As Lance walked to his room, Keith was dying inside, trying not to stare at him. Little did he know, so was Lance. The darker-skinned boy got his laptop out and started watching an episode from season one of Doctor Who.

 

“You're only on… season one?”, Keith asked.

 

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. “Um, yeah… Wait, what season are you on?”

 

“I'm up to date. I've seen them all.”, Keith replied and shrugged.

 

Lance’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?!”, and Keith grinned. Lance shook his head in disbelief. “I’ve gotta up my game, then!”, he exclaimed, and proceeded to sing along to the theme song, even though it had no words. Keith smirked at the sight of it. Honestly, he looked adorable.

 

The pair binge-watched and didn’t realize how much time had passed. Keith was stretched out on the bed. Lance glanced over at him and suddenly wriggled up to the headboard and did the same. He rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, which made Keith blush and tense up a bit.

 

“O-oh, um, I’m sorry.”, Lance stammered and sat up, pulling away from Keith,

 

“Um, no, it’s fine.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Lance moved back closer to Keith. They were in the middle of an episode when Hunk came bursting through the door, which caused them to jerk apart.

 

“GUYS!!”, Hunk exclaimed. “Wait. What did I miss?”, he asked, observing the pair awkwardly blushing on opposite sides of the bed. “Um, okay. Anyways! So, Allura wants us to train with some weird thing that Pidge made. Apparently, it’s kinda like that thing in Star Wars that shoots lasers at Luke in the first movie.”

 

Lance jumped off the bed and started grinning. “Cool!! C’mon Keith!”, he said as he grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him off of the bed.

 

“Fine, but just know that I’m going to crush you.”, Keith responded.

 

“HAH! That’s funny. Prepare to LOSE!”, Lance retorted.

 

“Guys? This isn’t a competition.”, Hunk said. “But if it is, I’m on Lance’s side.”

 

“Yeessss!!”, Lance exclaimed.

 

The started walking toward the main base of the castle, but Lance decided to try to walk faster than Keith. This turned into a full-on race, leaving Hunk behind to laugh at them.

 

“HAH, KEITH, YOU’RE LOSING!!”, Lance yelled behind him.

 

Keith hadn’t known how quick Lance was, and was falling behind until Lance tripped on a someone’s leg. Keith laughed and tried to slow down so he wouldn’t run into Lance, but he had gained too much momentum.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, LANCE!!!”, Keith screamed as he crashed into Lance.

 

Keith groaned. “Lance, come on.” He looked up to see what had caused Lance to fall, greeted by Pidge. “Pidge?!”, Keith exclaimed.

 

Lance laughed, quickly got up, and dashed to the base. Keith got there a few seconds later.

 

“You suck, Lance.”

 

“Again, blaming your failures on me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa this is too short I'm so sorry


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins train using a... contraption that Pidge built.
> 
>  
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for 400+ hits! ♥

“Okay, wait, I’m really confused. We have to… dodge the lasers that shoot out of this boxy thing, but if they come too close to us, then we use these….”, Lance held up a strange, heavy sword, “things..?”.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, not knowing why the other paladins didn’t seem to understand her contraption. “Yeah. Just… don’t let the lasers hit you.”

 

“Why not?”, Hunk asked innocently as he put his paladin suit on.

 

“There is a high probability that they could kill you.”, Pidge stated, simply, apparently not fazed by the chance of death in any way. “They’ll probably penetrate your suits, too.”

 

Everyone’s eyes widened. Keith and Lance looked to one another with concern.

 

“Pidge, I’m not certain that this is the best idea.”, Allura commented, twirling her hair nervously.

 

The green paladin shrugged. “As long as no one does anything stupid, it should be fine.”, she replied, glaring in Lance’s direction.

 

“Why’re you looking at me?!”, Lance exclaimed.

 

“Because,” Keith put a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “you’re an idiot.”

 

“Hey!!”, Lance pouted at Keith, who rolled his eyes.

 

Pidge smirked. “Yeah, but anyways, the sword I gave you are made of a material that should be able to handle the lasers.”

 

“Should?! What do you mean, should?!”, Hunk exclaimed, becoming paranoid and breathing heavily.

 

Shiro put his helmet on and started walking toward a training area. “Alright guys, let’s be careful.”

 

“Mkay, space dad.”, Pidge grinned.

 

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows. “...what?”

 

“Nothing, nothing”, Pidge replied and dashed away.

 

The training area had some blocks fused into the ground that could be used as shields in case of an emergency.

 

The paladins ran toward the flying sphere, surrounding it.The sphere sent its first shot directly at Lance’s face, who quickly pulled out his sword and deflected it. The next shot went toward Hunk, who ducked and avoided it. Everything went well for the first five minutes until suddenly, the sphere started quickly blasting out lasers in every direction.

 

“It’s malfunctioning!!”, Pidge yelled out, attempting to dodge the lasers. “Run behind the shield-block things!”

 

Hunk hid behind the closest block to him and screamed because he nearly got hit by a laser in the process. Shiro and Pidge fit behind another block, but Lance and Keith were much further away from the blocks on the field.

 

Lance was panicking. “Oh, my god, oh, my god. What do we do?!”

 

Keith tried to act confident. “Um, we, um… JUST KEEP DODGING THE LASERS.”, he said as lasers whizzed past his ears.

 

“Wow, great plan there, that’s gonna get us really far.”, Lance retorted, out of breath.

 

“Yeah, well,”, Keith gasped as he deflected another shot, “Do you have a better one?”

 

“In fact…”, Lance paused his speech in order to think, “I think I do!”

 

“Alright, well what’s your plan, Mr. Smarty-Pants?”, Keith responded, turning toward Lance.

 

Lance was about to comment when he noticed a laser coming toward Keith’s head. “Duck!!”, he screamed.

 

“What..?”, Keith started, when he suddenly got pushed onto the ground by Lance, noticing the shot just skimming his hair.

 

Keith stared at Lance for a few seconds, who was completely on top of him, nearly in a straddling position, until he heard someone else’s voice.

 

“Get the quiznak up! You’re gonna die!”, Shiro yelled at them from behind a shield. “Allura, do something!”, he screamed toward Allura, who was safely watching behind a laser-proof window. She frowned and started to push some buttons on the controls for the sphere, trying to fix it.

 

“Here’s my plan. Run.”, Lance whispered to Keith. He quickly jerked upward and grabbed Keith’s hand, pulling him up and dashing toward the nearest shield. Keith winced and suddenly collapsed; he had gotten hit on his leg.

 

“Keith!!”, the other paladins yelled, they had been watching from their shields.

 

Lance clumsily picked Keith up and kept running. They eventually made it to safety, and Lance gently put Keith down. Keith was breathing laboriously and clutching his leg.

 

Lance glanced at Keith’s leg and grabbed his hand. “You’re gonna be fine, idiot.”

 

“Now is not the time to insult me!”, Keith yelled, squeezing his eyelids shut and rocking back and forth in pain.

 

“Mkay, whatever, just let me help you.”, Lance said, his voice suddenly soft.

 

“Y-yeah, fine.”

 

“Take… your suit off.”

 

“What?! No!”, Keith responded, blushing faintly and inching away from Lance as much as he could, without being in the range of the lasers.

 

“Seriously. Lemme see the wound or whatever.”, Lance said and tried to pull off Keith’s suit while Keith struggled to keep it on. It was easy for Lance to get the suit off because of how weak Keith was. He looked at Keith’s leg. “...Man.”

 

“What..?”

 

“Honestly, I hope this heals. But... I dunno.”, Lance responded. “At least it didn’t fracture any bones… That’s kinda good, right?”, he said as he squeezed Keith's hand.

 

Keith groaned, watching the lasers fly past their shield. Suddenly, they stopped.

 

“Lance…”, Keith choked out, “Lance, they stopped. The lasers.”

 

Lance let out a sigh of relief, dropping to the ground.  

 

Shiro was the first one over. “Keith, oh, my god.”, he frowned.

 

“I’m…”, Keith winced, “Fine.”

 

Lance smacked him gently. “Shut up, you’re not fine.”

 

Pidge ran over and glanced down at Keith. “Oh, jeez. I’m… so sorry.” She looked extremely disappointed with herself.

 

Shiro sighed, picked Keith up and ran toward the room with the healing pods, leaving the other paladins behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. my inconsistent writing style
> 
> (aathavan is evil b/c he didn't help me edit. he's kinda nice bUT still EVIL)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and/or prompts for future chapters are appreciated (;
> 
>  
> 
> if ya want to contact me, please do! i'd love to get to know y'all! ;)
> 
> here:
> 
> ig: @pureinnocentchild + @sockaliens + @sockalienss + @coransmustachewax
> 
> tumblr: innocentlilnerd
> 
> e-mail: chloedthegeek@gmail.com


End file.
